Succubus
by Matt Squinn
Summary: Era humana en su forma corpórea, pero carecía de humanidad. Y atormentó, incansablemente, sus sueños, hasta arrastrarlo al averno. (Oneshot)


**N/A: No sé que estoy haciendo con mi vida.**

* * *

 **Succubus**

* * *

 _Venenosa._

 _Resbaladiza._

 _Perniciosa._

 _Mortífera._

Todos la tenían en sus brazos. De las maneras más sucias, de las maneras más nobles, pero era así; ella se entrometía en los más recónditos lugares, sobre todo en los que no debía estar. Porque era, además, macabra. Una estela de oscuridad que arrasaba con las vidas ajenas, y que, como una avasalladora, tomaba cuánto podía sin preguntar, sin pedir permiso, sin pedir perdón.

Él lo supo en el momento en que la vio por primera vez en sus sueños: ella no era real. Era tangible pero no real, no era terrena. Era humana en su forma corpórea, pero carecía de humanidad.

Era un espectro procedente de las más subrepticias tinieblas, o de otro modo, él no podía justificar los escalofríos que lo bañaban de pies a cabeza cada vez que la miraba, no podría siquiera responder por qué a los intensos temblores que lo atacaban cuando ella se mantenía cerca, deslizándose entre las sombras como una criatura onírica, irreal ―lo era en realidad: fuego, pesadilla, terror, caos y seducción―.

Preciosa. Violenta con sus embrujos, imperativa en sus atenciones.

Y él no era más que víctima de los encantos mortales de aquella elegante alimaña infernal.

La primera vez que se presentó en su subconsciente, se mostró ligera, liviana e inocente, cubierta por las hebras ónices que pintaban trazos a lo largo de su espalda y sus brazos, cuando ésta yacía escondida en su encogimiento, en las aguas de un humedal. Inundada de noche. El rayo de luz de la luna la obligaba a encarar al desconocido que acechaba su perfecta desnudez, su pulcra pureza; parecía tan virgen a los ojos de su cazador.

Levi esperó. A la orilla de las aguas oscuras repletas de reflejos, y ella, tímida, se acercó hasta él, deslizándose por la superficie como si fuera aire, como si fuese inexistente. ¿Realmente estaba allí? Frente a él, tan efímera y tan palpable a la vez. Su cuerpo húmedo contra el suyo, y sus ojos color plata buscando la mirada que, azulina y densa, osaba a perderse en sus encantos. Ella era fascinante. Deslumbrante de pies a cabeza, con aquel manto que conformaba su grueso cabello azabache, con aquel abanico exuberante de pestañas extensas y voluminosas, tanto, que Levi creía que podría enredar los dedos allí. Sus irises flameaban como fuego fatuo, una danza color almíbar plateado, sus labios evocaban recuerdos de la más fresca fresa y el resto de su anatomía no era más que idoneidad, no existía manera de replicarla.

Cuando Levi despertó, lo hizo con el apretón recurrente en sus pantalones. No obstante, ahora dolía, porque ella ya no estaba allí, allí con él para sanarle de aquel padecimiento letal, de aquellos síntomas venéreos que ella misma había provocado.

El sueño se repitió durante un mes.

Día tras día, ella insistió en su acoso. Nada cambiaba, ni el escenario, ni mucho menos ella; seguía siendo alucinante, descabellada, imposible. Y a cada día que transcurría, en cada nuevo sueño, ella parecía extenderse hacia lejanos horizontes, cambiando la quietud por la activa participación, hasta tener a Levi acorralado en el agua, mientras ella se dedicaba a regalarle la fascinante sensación de la estrechez entre sus muslos, a la vez que lo dominaba con sus contorneos carnales, aún sin dejarlo entrar a su templo.

Levi no tardó en darse cuenta que estaba enamorándose de una ilusión. Comenzó a notarlo cuando los sueños dejaron de ser simples sueños, y se transformaron en una ávida obsesión. Durante su rutina, las imágenes aparecían en su mente apabullada, trastornándolo producto del insano deseo.

No tardó en someterse a la pasión que le profería aquella mujer irreal, aquella náyade siniestra que se escondía en sus sueños nocturnos y que desaparecía al primer atisbo del amanecer. Aquella quimera vanidosa que fingía castidad, para luego devorarlo y consumirlo en sus llamas abrasadoras.

El siguiente sueño que se le repitió durante el mes siguiente se desenvolvió en el mar. Siempre, donde se encontraba ella, había agua, abundante agua. Y esta vez ella era seda. Seda andante, traslúcida, velos y retazos componiendo el vestido que floreaba en su figura, y, asimismo, su largo cabello negro, acompasando el diseño tenebroso de su silueta. Ella era el resultado de una gama de tonalidades perfectas, aun más cuando Levi reparaba en su piel pálida y sus ojos plateados, brillantes, asesinos, porque le clavaban el corazón con cada mirada misteriosa, dulce, cándida.

Ella caminaba por la orilla del mar, dejando a la espuma marina golpear sus finos pies. Y mientras avanzaba, la luz de la luna trasparentaba su figura que se hallaba reclusa tras los retazos de vestido negro holgado. Verla desde lejos la hacía asemejar a tinta negra dispersa en el agua, moviéndose garbosa, acompañando la inconmensurable marcha de estrellas en el cielo que bordaban en el horizonte su límite con el mar.

La noche parecía ser infinita, infinita como ese océano. Lamentablemente, ella no era infinita. Cuando Levi Ackerman despertaba en las mañanas, odiaba que ella no fuese sempiterna.

Y para no olvidarla, para hacerla duradera en su recuerdo, la llamó Mikasa; un nombre cualquiera que escogió de una simple revista que se hallaba en la mesa de centro de su sala de estar. Pero eso no fue todo, siguió: compró un cuaderno de interminables hojas y escribió día tras día, de ella y para ella, incontables historias, los sueños que tenía en las noches y los que imaginaba con ella, y nunca nada tenía fin. Así todo continuaba, nada terminaba. Una historia perenne, una mentira perpetua, su fantasía imperecedera.

Levi quería que Mikasa fuese eterna.

Sus sueños persistieron, lo atosigaron durante incansables noches en que la hizo suya de las formas más curiosas, porque podría tener todo de ella, pero no el fruto que yacía entre sus piernas. Se le escapaba, a cada amanecer, sin darle espacio a marcarla como suya.

Entonces, comenzó a temer que ella no quisiera pertenecerle, que aquello no fuese más que un sucio juego. Él podía sentir cuánto quemaba este sentimiento en su pecho, sellándolo, marcándolo con un timbre de propiedad. No quería imaginar una vida sin ella.

Buscó ayuda repetidas veces. Pensó que Erwin Smith, o quizás Hange Zöe, pudiesen cooperar, porque eran sus amigos, sus compañeros de trabajo. Mas solo consiguió sentirse un imbécil cuando le dijeron que todo aquello carecía de sentido, que debía buscar ayuda profesional, que de algún momento a otro debería caer en la cuenta de que aquello no era más que una fantasía frustrada.

Los sueños, sueños son. Y nada podría cambiar esa realidad irrefutable.

Mikasa no existía. Y eso era todo.

¡Infamias! Calumnias atolondradas de personas que nunca conocerían la pasión a los niveles desbordantes que él la había experimentado. Decir que Mikasa no era real era negar los incontables orgasmos sublimes que estremecían su entera presencia cuando la tenía cerca por más de cinco minutos. Porque sí, ella podía conseguir acabarlo con solo mirarlo, con solo estimularlo con sus roces incluso artísticos.

Sus amigos, entonces, comenzaron a alejarse, y aún así planteándose si deberían conseguirle una novia real. Después de todo, Levi llevaba muchos años solo.

―Levi, tienes que superar esto ―Erwin parecía estar exigiéndole.

―Es _ella_ la que atormenta mis sueños ―se quejó, y cuando Erwin quiso insistir, él repitió―: ¡Embruja mis sueños! No hay día en que no sueñe con ella… no hay día en que no sueñe, de hecho… y no depende de mí… ella, simplemente, aparece ―sus manos se arrastraban por su rostro con desesperación y, a veces, iban a dar contra su cabello con arrebatada fuerza, como si quisiera arrancárselo.

Erwin sólo arqueó la boca en una mueca comprensiva sin saber qué decir.

Kuchel, su madre, aunque pretendía ignorar la desolación de su hijo, se preocupaba.

Y el abuelo decía siempre, siempre: «El niño está poseído por un súcubo». Pero Kuchel lo ignoraba, porque sabía que el hombre estaba senil.

Últimamente, el anciano vivía con ellos en la casa, y éste amaba tanto a Levi que solía llamarlo _niño_ todo el tiempo. Y se preocupaba tanto, que cuando Levi andaba cerca, el anciano hacía una oración, se persignaba, e incluso, aseguraba haber visto a una mujer paseándose desnuda por la casa a altas horas de la madrugada ―lo visitaba, a veces, en su cuarto―. Por ende, parecía ser el único que creía la historia de las apasionadas pesadillas de su nieto.

Los relatos no hacían más que enfurecer a Kuchel, y cuando se mencionaba a la mujer en cueros, también se sonrojaba.

Levi, simplemente, acariciaba la cabeza de su abuelo cuando éste comenzaba a decir sinsentidos.

* * *

 _Presurosa._

 _Victoriosa._

 _Engañosa._

 _Sucia mujer timadora._

 _Diabólica._

Los meses pasaron tan efímeros; las hojas del calendario cayeron como las hojas de los árboles en otoño, una tras otra, volándose con desinterés… y el reloj, el reloj daba vueltas corriendo una carrera para pillar las horas, mas éstas se escapaban.

Y así como el tiempo se escurría como corriente fluvial, así de invasivos insistieron aquellos sueños colosales que desvirtuaban la cordura de Levi Ackerman. Él no entendía, ¿qué pretendía Mikasa? Arruinarlo, estaba seguro. Poseerlo hasta hacerlo agonizar y desfallecer en sus brazos. Y él… se moría de ganas.

Soñó con ella en bosques inmensos, donde llovían hojas suaves y encantadoras, mientras ella corría, camuflándose entre los gruesos troncos de los árboles. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo, sin embargo, sus jadeos enardecerían a Levi. Y era todo cuánto ella quería conseguir. Cuando salía victoriosa, se escapaba de su rango de visión, dejándolo perdido en medio de la inmensidad de las arboledas.

Soñó con ella en tocadores de mármol, con bañeras relucientes; cascadas suaves resbalando por las paredes y los pilares de la estancia, ambos acordonados por enredaderas de verdes hojas en forma de corazón. Mikasa, en el agua, se mofaba de él, enseñándole cómo, con sus propias manos, ella podía satisfacerse mejor de lo que él lograría en años. Y aquello lo irritaba tanto, encendiéndolo a un punto en que dudaba poder seguir respirando; sentía como si estuviese aspirando humo, como si inhalase el vapor de una olla caliente que estaba a centímetros de su rostro.

Muchas veces, ella lo invitó al agua, muchas veces le dejó bañarse con ella. Pero al primer roce, cuando él se acomodaba entre sus piernas, el próximo cuadro ante sus ojos era la panorámica de su buró. Estaba de vuelta en su habitación.

Y gruñía, tan fuerte, casi gritando de frustración, ahogando el agónico lamento en su almohadón.

La deseaba tanto… pero ella no era eterna. Existía allí, tan solo en sus sueños, y nunca decía nada. Añoraba poder oírla una sola vez, no sólo oírla gemir o jadear, sino también decir su nombre, que lo llamase. Quería sentirse deseado por ella, pero solo conseguía que se le escapase de las manos cada vez que intentaba hacerla suya.

Sentía que moriría. Que su vida carecía de sentido si volvía a despertar. Hubiese querido quedarse atrapado en sus sueños para siempre. Estaba loco por ella, la amaba, de eso estaba seguro. Nada podría servir para arrancársela de la mente, aún si intentase con dientes y garras, se rompería en el proceso y ella seguiría ahí.

Entonces consideró dormir para siempre.

Pero tenía miedo de dejarse ir.

* * *

 _Mujer astuta._

 _Ramera despiadada._

 _Princesa hereje._

 _Sabandija desalmada_.

Y un día, como si ella le oyese, se hizo presente.

Ya no en sus sueños, sino en su realidad. Estaba ahí, estaba presente. Pero nunca con él. Nunca tan pura; en la vida real, ella era repulsiva.

Estuvo en los brazos de cada persona que Levi conocía: en los de Eren Jaeger y de Zeke, el hermano del primero, en los de Jean Kirstein, en los de Reiner Braun, en los de Bertholdt Hoover, en los de Willy Tybur, en los de Armin Arlert ―incluso él―, en los de Erd Gin, en los de Gunther Schultz, en los de Floch, en los de Mike… incluso, en los de Erwin Smith… pero no en los suyos.

― ¿Por qué ya no me amas? ―le exigió saber, un día en que la acorraló contra una pared de su oficina.

Porque sí. Ella había llegado a trabajar a la misma empresa que él, fingiendo el tímido papel de secretaria ejecutiva. De vez en cuando, iba hasta su despacho a dejar documentos, de vez en cuando, a pedir firmas en algunos contratos, y, a veces, con el único motivo de entregarle un café sin asunto, para luego fingir que algo había caído al suelo y así agacharse a recogerlo.

Levi ya no lo soportaba más.

― ¿Por qué no me dices a qué has venido entonces? ―le exigió, apretándole la mandíbula con fuerza―. Mikasa, por favor…

―No me toques ―siseó.

Y él oyó su voz, por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo en que la había visto. Y era igual de exquisita, como cuando oía sus intensos gemidos.

Le barrió la mandíbula con los dientes, mientras intentaba comprender qué estaba pasándole, cómo podía ser… se sintió enfermo y le urgió la necesidad suprema de llorar, cuando él había sido una persona que en su vida habría derramado una lágrima.

Ella era suya. Él la inventó y la recreó incontable cantidad de veces. ¿Por qué se le escapaba ahora? ¿Por qué la merecían otros ahora?

Entonces, pensó que su única opción viable era volver a soñar. Allí podría pretender todo cuanto en su día a día no podía. Podría seguir jugando a su vida perfecta, mientras ella se tendía perfectamente desnuda sobre su cuerpo y lo mimaba sin cansarse.

 _Esa_ era su Mikasa.

Esta alimaña ponzoñosa no era nadie.

―Farsante ―le gruñó contra los labios―. ¿Cómo osas a actuar como ella? ¿Cómo osas a intentar ser ella?

Mikasa lo fulminaba con la mirada, ofendida, asqueada ante la presencia del hombre que, ardiente, y a pesar de sus cizañeras palabras, la apretaba contra el muro cada vez más.

―Estás enfermo ―negó con la cabeza, para luego apartarlo de un solo empujón.

* * *

 _Primera y única maravilla del mundo._

 _Sublime existencia._

 _Mujer corrosiva._

 _Y tan dulcemente invasiva._

 _Captora de almas, incinera los deseos de aquel simple mortal en tu templo._

 _Duérmelo en tu inmensidad, sumérgelo en tus tinieblas._

Probablemente, no había otro deseo que Levi Ackerman tuviese, ni tendría jamás. Quería volver a ver a Mikasa, volver a sentirla, aún si era aquella imagen onírica que se deshacía al amanecer, aún si no podía entrar en ella para hundirse en la más dulce ataraxia que podría experimentar jamás.

Tan solo con verla… tan solo con sentirla una vez más.

No quería temer, pero temía. Temía que aquella mujer que ahora estaba trabajando con él fuese Mikasa realmente. Se llamaban igual, lucían igual, pero parecía ser otra persona cuando Levi se enteraba que ella terminaba en todas las camas posibles y que podía permitirse.

― ¿O estás negándome, porque sabes que es la única forma de herirme? ―la atrapó por última vez, acorralándola de la misma forma que la vez anterior.

Ansiaba saber la verdad con tremendo afán. Ella no iba a dejarle así, perdido y aturdido en la incertidumbre.

¡Debía ser ella! Porque no podía ser tan exquisita como la Mikasa de sus sueños. Mucho menos, expedir su mismo sabor… Lo descubrió ahora que se sumergía en su boca, dejando su lengua catar todo de ella, disfrutando, incluso, aquella sensación inverosímil que lo invadía al besarla, porque besar a un humano nunca fue así de bueno.

Lo supo desde siempre, solo que en aquel entonces lo corroboró: ella no era real, no era terrena. Era humana en su forma corpórea, pero carecía de humanidad.

Siguió besándola, mas su consciencia controlaba sus manos habilidosas que se colaron entre los muslos suaves para probar su humedad, y, en ese momento, concluyó que ella debía ser un sublime manantial.

―Los platos fuertes se preparan con anticipación, se cocinan con meticulosidad y se sazonan en la exacta medida ―le dijo en el oído, jadeante, mientras se deleitaba con los dedos desinhibidos que comenzaban a arrastrarla al abismo que ella misma había construido.

Levi la contempló, confundido. Torpe e ingenuo.

― ¿Soy un plato fuerte? ―inquirió.

―Y el sufrimiento es un excelente condimento ―sonrió, esbozando su cínica expresión de ramera compasiva, delicada, sumisa.

―Entonces, ahora devórame ―le suplicó Levi―. Porque no conozco otro sufrimiento más nocivo que no tenerte conmigo. Estoy en el punto exacto ―él le jadeó en los labios, y ella aspiró su aliento; su sabor era exquisito.

Levi sabía a humanidad, a realidad, a latidos, a sangre caliente; Levi sabía a vida.

Y, eso, a ella le encantaba. Porque ella no era, no existía. Solo era un ente repulsivo, acechando los sueños de los hombres, acosándolos, llenándoles la mente de barbaries candentes para luego arrastrarlos al infierno y así sentirse viva, sentirse latente, menos olvidada en el montículo de los mitos que ya nadie toma en cuenta.

―Estoy maldito por culpa de tu belleza ―Levi estaba temblando. No podía más con ella ahí, frente a él―. Haz algo conmigo, por favor ―le suplicó.

Estaba perdido.

Ni siquiera se cuestionaba cómo es que ella había conseguido escapar de sus sueños para estar ahí, cómo podía siquiera estar de pie en forma de un cuerpo terreno, si incluso él sabía que no era más que una ilusión de su subconsciente. Ni mucho menos se había cuestionado cómo era que sus compañeros olvidaron tan pronto su locura por una tal Mikasa, para luego verla directamente a los ojos sin hacer ninguna relación entre ambos hechos.

―Ven conmigo, Levi ―ella le sonrió, replicando los encantos humanos que conservaba en su repertorio.

Y en sus manos le entregó un pequeño frasco de veneno.

* * *

 _Desconsiderada. Y era poco decir._

 _Demonio despreciable._

 _Mujer tóxica, celosa, egoísta._

 _Simiente del diablo._

 _Prende fuego a esta alma, devota de tu oscura serenata._

 _Perra avara._

La casa estaba en completo silencio, fúnebre y sombría. Kuchel comenzaba a sentirse inquieta, más aún cuando reparó en que el reloj del salón se detuvo: 19:02, y ya eran las 19:33. Era invierno, estaba oscuro.

Aún con las preocupaciones en mente, comenzó a ordenar la mesa del comedor para tener todo listo para la cena. Algo en todo el ambiente la mantenía en un profundo estado de expectación. Entonces, la rasposa voz del abuelo la sacó de su ensimismamiento. El viejo descansaba en su silla de ruedas a unos pocos pasos de la mesa.

―Te van a quitar al niño, mujer sosa ―espetó molesto, con el timbre trémulo y los gruñidos característicos de su tierna edad.

―Papá ―exclamó Kuchel, dejando de hacer lo suyo―. ¿Quiere dejar de decir estupideces?

―El súcubo se lo va a llevar ―insistió, pero luego alzó su mirada hacia el gran reloj del salón―: ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Es tarde! Te dije…

Y el anciano comenzó a llorar.

―Papá ―Kuchel se le acercó, con cuidado―. Lo lamento, no quise gritarte. No tienes que tomártelo así de personal ―le acarició la mejilla.

― ¡Ve a ver al niño! ―porque aunque Levi tuviese veintisiete años, para el abuelo siempre sería un niño―. Kuchel, ve a ver al niño ―gimoteaba el hombre, mientras su ceño arrugado se agrietaba cada vez más.

―Pero papá…

― ¡Se nos fue! ―gimió el hombre una última vez.

Kuchel ensanchó sus ojos con tremenda exageración y salió corriendo para subir las escaleras a tropezones.

No entendía cómo podía haberse dejado llevar por los comentarios de un anciano a pasos de sufrir alzheimer, pero lo que la había motivado realmente, había sido el hecho de que el pobre viejo echara a llorar. Nunca había hecho algo así.

El terror bombeaba en sus oídos, haciendo de segundero. La adrenalina la empujó a subir los escalones dando enormes zancadas inútiles, porque la escalera parecía hacerse cada vez más extensa ante sus ojos. Chilló un par de veces, presa de la frustración, y oró incansablemente para que aquel vaticinio no fuese más que otro desvarío del abuelo.

Una vez arriba, entró a la pieza de su hijo, sin llamar antes, abriendo la puerta con arrebato, y lo vio tendido en la cama sin intenciones de levantarse, nunca, jamás en la vida.

Corrió para tomarlo del rostro y buscarle la mirada, pero Levi no estaba ahí. No allí con ella al menos, no en este mundo. Incluso, ya estaba frío y sus labios habían perdido color. Cuando la mujer intentó peinarle el flequillo, sus manos temblaron, y por un minuto pensó que aquello era una pesadilla. No era real…

Ni siquiera pensó en llamar una ambulancia. Tal parecía como si esperase que, de un momento a otro, Levi fuese a despertar.

Porque seguía siendo absurdo. ¿Cómo había sucedido? Tal vez solo estaba muy profundamente dormido. Lo removió un poco, pero él no reaccionaba. Y entre movimiento y movimiento, lo descubrió. De su mano tiesa extrajo la evidencia hecha frasco pequeño, vacío y hediento a cicuta.

Los chillidos que comenzaron lastimeros terminaron siendo tormentosos, y la pobre mujer acabó gritando, mientras sostenía el cuerpo de su hijo en los brazos y llamaba incansablemente a su nombre.

Sin embargo, y aunque Levi podía oírla, él no era más que consciencia ahora, consciencia etérea, existiendo en un plano en el que, una mujer pura como Kuchel, jamás podría entrar.

Su hijo estaba muerto. Así lo sentía en los brazos…

No obstante, Levi se sentía vivo.

Sí, viviendo el sueño perfecto, mientras Mikasa flotaba en el agua y lo invitaba a nadar con ella y por fin, le permitía poseerla. Y Levi gozó cada minuto en que la devoró, mientras se ganaba el paso al templo de la perdición y sentía que tenía el poder de acabar dentro de ella una cantidad irreal de veces, mientras ella gemía su nombre, como tantas veces imaginó y deseó.

La besó hasta la agonía, marcando cada parte de su cuerpo, aun cuando su dulzura comenzó a apestar a azufre, y su pureza se transformó en la más oscura materia corrosiva, pero seguía siendo hermosa, aún con sus ojos plata y centelleantes; y con la mirada asesina que le aseguraba, ahí y entonces, que lo llevaría a las flamas del infierno.

Levi no dejaba de llorar, mientras se hundía en ella, alcanzado un punto de dolor, de placentero y sucio dolor. Ella estaba consumiéndolo, extrayendo cada gota de preciosa vida de su cuerpo, de su alma. Él era el plato fuerte, era alimento y no podía hacer otra cosa más que correrse por cada segundo de existencia que Mikasa conseguía succionar de él. Porque mientras él se dedicaba a consumar el estúpido capricho de follarla, ella conseguía su máxima emancipación tras hacerlo suyo, tras alimentarse con su humanidad, con su energía vital, hasta conseguir apagarlo del todo.

Y en medio de un día cualquiera, dentro de su profana existencia, ella comprendió que no había humano más delicioso en la Tierra que Levi Ackerman. Él era, sencillamente, como caer en un éxtasis. Tenía tanta fuerza, tanta vitalidad, que no había otra alma en el mundo que Mikasa quisiera más. Y por eso le había acechado desde hacía tiempo, desde que lo encontró, tras husmear en los lindes de su mundo y el terreno. Y por eso le había engatusado en sus sueños, para luego arrastrarlo con ella al averno.

Se fundió con él, y, en último momento, supo que no quería hacerlo desaparecer. No del todo, ¿de qué otra forma conseguiría sentirse así de nuevo? _Real._

No quiso terminar de consumirlo, mas lo arrastró con ella a la perdición de un mundo que solo ella conocía, y que para Levi sería su condena perpetua.

Mikasa volvería a buscar nuevas víctimas para disfrutar, pero Levi seguiría su huella por el resto de la eternidad, hasta encontrarla una vez más, hasta hacerla suya sin parar, hasta conseguir que le atormente hasta la agonía.

El abuelo Ackerman comenzó a decir, entonces, que a las 19:02 se siente la presencia de Levi por la casa otra vez. Y es que, probablemente, ande en búsqueda de Mikasa.


End file.
